Miraculous Identity Reveals
by ReeseJaelyn
Summary: All the identity reveals that I think could have happened and post reveal fluff. Multiple chapters per episode, high quantities of Adrinette and Ladynoir. Series of one-shots. Probably a little OOC. Stuffed with AU's. (duh) Rated T for possible swearing
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The one where Alya finds out

 **This series will be a series of one-shots of all the times I think that Adrien and Marinette's identities could have been revealed throughout the series. Multiple chapters per episode. I'll update when I update. Feel free to yell at me in the comments. Feel free to recognize that I'll ignore you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. All rights go to creators.**

 **AU in which Alya didn't knock before coming in while Marinette was babysitting Manon.**

"Come on, Manon! Give that back!" Marinette cried, chasing after the young girl who'd stolen her hat.

"But I wanna be a fashion designer too!" Manon yelled, jumping over Marinette's outstretched arms.

Marinette, landing on her head, quickly got back up and said, "Please I'm not finished yet! You're going to ruin it!" Marinette looked around the room trying to find the young girl, not realizing she was under the table right next to her. Manon giggled, and Marinette ducked under the table to catch her but only succeeded in losing her young charge again and banging her head under the table. Marinette crawled around her living room, occasionally hearing Manon giggle or laugh. Looking over at the drapes covering the window, Marinette a strange shape in them. Sneaking over to the curtains so Manon didn't hear her, she pulled them back to reveal… a doll!

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille! She's the best! Manon giggled, standing by the TV and holding Marinette's phone.

"Hey my phone!" Marinette exclaimed. Marinette swiped her phone out of Manon's hands only to have Manon grab the hat out of Marinette's. Marinette groaned loudly. "Why did I agree to do this again?" Tikki popped out of Marinette's jacket to hide in her pigtails so that Marinette could see her. "Stay low, Tikki!" Marinette said, waving her arm at Tikki to get her to retreat back inside the jacket.

"Don't worry," Tikki reassured, "You know what, if you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake. Marinette smiled at Tikki. She loved her kwami for always being there for her to make her feel better. Tikki rose up to sit on Marinette's head, when they heard a voice from the door.

"What. the. heck. is. that." Alya's shocked voice resonated from behind Marinette. Marinette grabbed Tikki off her head and shoved her in her jacket pocket. She turned to face Alya with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"It's a toy! Um no wait it's a robot! Um…" Lost for words, Marinette could only stare at Alya. Before Alya could say anything, however, Manon ran up and sat on Marinette's leg.

"Marinette! Come play with me!" Without taking her eyes off of Alya, Marinette handed her phone to Manon and told her to go vote for Mireille. Marinette grabbed Alya's arm and led her to the other side of the room.

"That is not a toy." Alya stated simply.

"What? Of course it is! What else would it be?" Marinette laughed nervously, knowing that Alya was smart enough to connect the dots and figure out her secret.

"Mari it was flying!"

"Uh…" Marinette racked her brain trying to think of an excuse as to what Alya had seen.

"Marinette you'd better tell me what that was right now or I swear to god- O M G! Alya's sentence had been cut off by Marinette hanging her head in defeat and opening her jacket such that Tikki flew out and landed on her shoulder.

"Alya, this is my kwami, TIkki," Marinette explained. Tikki waved helpfully, but Alya looked like she was about to faint. Then, a look of realization dawned on her face.

"Wait," she started, "that thingy-"

"Kwami" Marinette interjected.

Alya glared at her. "Kwami," she corrected, "is red with black spots just like ladybug. You are the same height as Ladybug and have the same hair, and eyes, and voice, and OMG my best friend is Ladybug!" Marinette pulled her farther away from Manon who was playing with a doll and Marinette's hat. Alya was still staring at her, open mouthed. Marinette was also staring at Alya, waiting for her to say something. The silence was deafening, and TIkki took it upon herself to break it.

"Yes," her little voice said, "Marinette and I become Ladybug." Alya blinked and seemed to come out of her stupor.

"This is so cool!" She yelled. "My best friend's a superhero!"

"Shhh Ayla!" Marinette chastised. She smiled nervously at Manon and dragged Alya up the stairs to her room. She sat Alya down on her bed, but Alya was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"How did this happen? Do you know who Chat Noir is? Are you two dating? Is this why you're always late?" Alya's deep breath in after this rapid fire series of questions allowed Marinette to answer.

"Long story, no, of course not, partially." Marinette answered. Alya took a second to absorb this information before asking one final question.

"Can I see you transform?"

"Tikki, Spots On!"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1: The One Where Adrien Decides to Transform in Plain Sight

 **This series will be a series of one-shots of all the times I think that Adrien and Marinette's identities could have been revealed throughout the series. Multiple chapters per episode. I'll update when I update. Feel free to yell at me in the comments. Feel free to recognize that I'll ignore you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. All rights go to creators.**

 **AU in which Marinette actually has eyes**

Marinette stared at the ice covered merry-go-round. She could see Alya and Manon still trapped inside, pounding on the slick surface, their cries muffled by the frozen water. She looked up to see a girl in a purple dress shooting ice all over the place out of a purple umbrella. Realizing the best thing she could do to help Alya and Manon would be to transform, Marinette sprinted away from the merry-go-round, jumped over a park bench, and landed in a crouch.

Opening up the bag at her hip, Tikki soared out and Marinette yelled, "Time to transform! Tikki, Spots On! Yeah!" After finishing her transformation sequence, Ladybug ran out from her oh-so inconspicuous park bench and stood in the park. Adrien was no where to be seen, and Ladybug could only hope that he'd made it to safety. She was about to charge towards Stormy Weather when she heard a strange voice.

"I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" Ladybug ran towards the voice, thinking it belonged to a civilian who had yet to notice the chaos the most recent Akuma was causing. Following the voice, she saw Adrien smugly holding up a piece of cheese.

"What the heck is Adrien doing?" Ladybug thought. Just as she was about to yell at him to get out of the way, a black blur shot up from a camera bag and straight to the cheese in Adrien's hand. Adrien smirked at the thing, and Ladybug peeked around to get a full view of it and gasped inaudibly. It was a tiny, flying, talking cat. In a weird way, it reminded Marinette of Tikki. But if this thing was a Kwami too, and it was talking to Adrien, then that must mean… no! No way was Adrien Chat Noir! Ladybug shook her head, trying to rid her mind of that ridiculous thought. There had to be another explanation. Before she could think anything else, however, the little Kwami started to speak again.

"For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep," the little cat bragged, " It's only one of my many talents." Ladybug stifled a giggle, momentarily forgetting that there was an Akuma on the loose.

"Great," Adrien said, standing up and dropping the cheese and Kwami on the ground, "But there's no time to talk cheese." Then, he said the words that would change Marinette's life forever. "Plagg, Claws Out!" There was a flash of light, and in the place of her long time crush stood her best friend and partner, Chat Noir. He ran off towards the Akuma, and Ladybug sank to the ground, her mind trying to process what she'd just seen. This whole time, she'd been crushing hard on Adrien and he'd been flirting with her, but she'd been unknowingly rejecting him. She probably would have sat under that tree all day trying to stop her mind from exploding, but Tikki's voice in her head brought her back to reality.

"Marinette! There's still the Akuma! We can deal with Adrien being Chat later okay?" Marinette nodded silently and stood up. She ran towards the sounds of fighting, flipping over and water fountain and performing several unnecessary acrobatics along the way.

Twenty minutes later, Ladybug grabbed Stormy Weather's umbrella and snapped it over her knee saying, "Get out of here, you nasty bug!" The Akuma flew out of the broken parasol, and, opening her yo-yo, Ladybug said, "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" She snagged the Akuma in her yo-yo and tapped the middle. A pure white butterfly came fluttering out. "Bye bye little butterfly!" Marinette said as she smile and watched the insect ascend. Throwing the towel in the air, she yelled "Miraculous Ladybug!" The black and red waves washed over the entire city, restoring everything to the way it was before Stormy Weather was created.

Stormy Weather turned back into Aurore, saying "What am I doing up here?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped fists and simultaneously said, "Pound it!" Chat's ring beeped, and he gave Ladybug a two fingered mock salute before jumping away over the rooftop of the Kidz+ station. Ladybug made a split second decision before jumping after him, knowing she would go insane if she didn't confront him here and now. He was five feet in front of her, not yet aware she was following him when she said the words that would change his life forever.

"Adrien, wait." Chat Noir skidded to a halt and turned around slowly to face Ladybug.

"H-how do you know that name?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I-I saw you transform." Marinette looked at the ground, ashamed. They'd promised each other that they wouldn't tell each other their secret identities, and by watching Adrien transform she'd broken that promise in the worst way. Chat's miraculous ticked down until he untransformed, but it seemed that he'd hardly noticed. Chat, now Adrien, shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So?" He asked. "Are you disappointed?" He looked down when he said this, as if he expected her to push him away or tell him she'd hoped someone better was her partner.

"Disappointed? Are you insane?" Adrien's head lifted at her words, some hope in his eyes. "You're Adrien Agreste. Kind, sweet, handsome, and thoughtful. If anything, you should be disappointed in me."

"Why would I be disappointed in you, My Lady? I never could be." Adrien looked her straight in the eyes.

Quietly under her breath, Marinette whispered, "Transformation Release." The spots faded away, leaving just Marinette standing on that lonely rooftop with the boy of her dreams. She looked at her shoes, the sky, anywhere but Adrien's dace. "I-I thought you'd be disappointed in me because under the mask, I'm just Marinette. I'm shy and clumsy and can barely speak to you without stuttering or falling over. I'm just…plain." Marinette felt warm hands on her chin, lifting her head up so she was staring straight into Adrien's eyes.

"Marinette. You're anything but plain. You're kind, beautiful, and strong. I can't think of anyone I would rather be Ladybug."

"But…" before she could say anything more to detract from her own self esteem, Adrien pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened for a moment out of shock, but quickly melted into Adrien. His hands pulled her waist closer to him and her hands tangled in his hair. They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you, Marinette. I always will."

"I love you too, Adrien. I always have."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: The One Where Marinette Transforms in Front of a Window

 **This series will be a series of one-shots of all the times I think that Adrien and Marinette's identities could have been revealed throughout the series. Multiple chapters per episode. I'll update when I update. Feel free to yell at me in the comments. Feel free to recognize that I'll ignore you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. All rights go to creators.**

 **AU in which Marinette's parents actually saw their daughter's clearly visible transformation through the window**

Sabine looked on fondly as her daughter pushed her peas into a heart shape, having no idea how her parents knew all about her crush and were actively shipping her with the model. She mumbled something about Adrien with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What's that you said?" Sabine teased. Marinette tensed up and turned around, looking nervous.

"Uh… I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon." She smiled suspiciously. Sabine chuckled at her daughters antics while Marinette's cheesy smile grew as they both began to giggle. Suddenly, Marinette's face changed to one of horror as Sabine felt a strange substance pass through her body. Her vision was tinged with green as Marinette chased after the bubble that Sabine was now trapped in and was floating towards the window.

"Mom! Mom!" Marinette yelled as Sabine screamed as she flew out of the window into the Parisian sky. "Dad!" she screamed as she saw her father being floated away as well. Sabine couldn't take her eyes off her daughter's countenance of fear. Then, a small red bug appeared next to Marinette's head, and seemed to speak to her. Sabine squinted, trying to make out this strange creature. Maybe a bird? Marinette said something else to the thing before looking determined and yelling, "Tikki, Spots on!" In a blinding flash of light, Ladybug was standing in the spot her daughter had been moments before. Marinette- no- Ladybug, jumped out of the window, landing on the street below where two kids and a teenager looked at the sky fearfully. All of a sudden, smaller bubbles appeared all throughout the city, with the face of a blue teenager on all of them, who began to speak.

"Hey hey hey today's your lucky day little dudes! The adults are taking the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no nagging, just fun fun fun fun! This is the Bubbler's gift to you!" Sabine looked down to see her daughter comforting the group below, and a burst of pride swelled in her chest.

"Did you see her transform?" Her husband yelled through the walls of their individual bubbles.

"Yes, but we can talk about this later. After she saves us all." Sabine exclaimed, having complete faith in her daughter. Twenty minutes later, Sabine looked out towards the skyline and saw a red light sweep through the city, and she knew that her daughter had been victorious. When the red light reached them, they were released from their bubble prisons and teleported back to the ground. Tom enveloped Sabine in a huge hug, grateful that his wife was safe and his daughter had saved the day. The couple smiled at each other before heading back into the bakery to wait for Marinette to come home.

"Why did she keep this from us, Tom?" Sabine asked her husband.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe she was trying to protect us."

"Well, whatever her reasons, she still lied to us. I say we have a little fun before telling her we know her secret." Tom smiled and nodded at this, and they began to plot. Fifteen minutes later, Marinette walked through the front door of the bakery, having successfully de-akumatized Nino and stopped Chat Noir from finding out her secret identity. Sabine and Tom stood waiting for her behind the counter.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette squealed with joy, relieved that her parents were home safe. The family hugged, before Sabine pulled away and put her hands on her hips.

"Now where were you, Marinette? Why didn't you stay inside during the akuma attack?"

"Ummm, uh, well you see, I mean," Marinette stumbled, trying to think of an excuse as to why she'd left the bakery.

"And why didn't you come home right away after Ladybug cleansed the akuma?" Tom asked, giving a stern look towards Marinette.

"There's a perfectly good explanation, I promise." Marinette stuttered, unsure of what to say."

"I mean really, with your magical yo-yo it should only take you a few minutes to get back here from where you were fighting the akuma so why did it take you fifteen?" Sabine demanded while trying not to smile.

"Wh-what?" Tom and Sabine howled with laughter at their confusion that covered their daughter's face.

"Sweetheart, we know you're Ladybug. You transformed… right in front of us. In front of an open window. We could see you quite easily." Marinette blushed bright red.

"Well I thought you might be a little preoccupied with being taken captive to notice anything."

"We were preoccupied, not blind." Tom joked. "But all jokes aside, we're so proud of you. You do so much for this city without looking for anything in return." Marinette blushed a deeper scarlet, turning her face away from her parents. Before her parents could say anything else, the red blur that they'd seen talking to Marinette earlier flew out of their daughter's purse, before stopping to hover in the air next to Marinette's head.

"It's nice to finally meet you at last, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng!" the thing chirped. "I'm Tikki!" Both adults stared at the kwami, before Sabine broke out over her reverie to break out in an ear-splitting smile.

"You can call us Tom and Sabine, Ms. Tikki," Sabine said, reaching out one finger to shake one of Tikki's tiny hands. Tikki obliged, beaming. Tom stepped forward, putting one enormous hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Really, though. We're proud of you," he smiled at her. "But that doesn't mean that we're not going to be worried about you."

"I'll be fine," Marinette reassured, "I have Chat Noir."

"Ah, yes," Sabine smiled, "that boy really is lovely. Adrien, right? We started thinking about who Chat Noir could be later we found out that you were Ladybug, and he makes the most sense. I mean, they're identical. So, did we get it right or not?

Marinette's face turned bright red, and her parents could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR?"

"Oops?"


End file.
